Their Universe
by dinda308
Summary: "Because in the dark of night, the twinkling light of stars help me to see everything in the most beautiful way." AU. Luhan X Yuri.


**Chapter 1.**

**Xi Luhan X Kwon Yuri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A slender woman with long black hair has just finished applying makeup on her glass like skin. She prefers light makeup with natural color so that her face still has fresh look despite her business at the boutique.

After checking the mirror for one last time to make sure that her nude lipstick isn't too thick and the thin line from her black eyeliner is perfect, she combs her soft hair with a slight curl at the tips and tucks her mid length sleeve shirt into the beige pencil skirt which make her S line body shape more precious. She reaches for a pair of black heels at the side of chair she is sitting on and slips both feet into it.

Satisfied with her look, she slightly turns her glance from makeup table mirror to the double bed with white covers at the middle of her white and light brown themed room. Sighing softly, she moves toward the bed with light steps so the clicking sounds from her heels won't too loud.

She sits at the edge side of bed and stares at the person who looks deep in his sleep. He lies with his front facing the bed and hugs the pillow under his head with one of his arms. A thick and white blanket keeping him warm from waist to legs.

The 26 years old woman smiles upon seeing his slightly open lips. He used to have an angelic look when sleeping unless he really feels tired. He won't moves, mumbling incoherently and opens his lips a bit, just like what he does now.

As much as she hates disturbing his peaceful resting time, which is rare because actually he is an insomniac, she has to make sure one or two things that he has to do before she leaves to work.

Her candle-like fingers softly caresses his white-skined face. Eventhough he has 2 scars, one on the upper side of his forehead (which people barely notice because it's just a little) and a visible one on his jaw, she can feels the softness from his skin. Not too much like most women, but soft enough for men.

The touch of her hand makes him stir a bit. He moves his arm from under the pillow to search the person who seeks his attention. She scoots closer to him and he immediately places his hand on her waist when he feels her warm body. However, instead of waking up, he seems drown with the sensation of her slow caresses and falls further in his sleep. Plus her soft fragrance makes him feel comfortable.

Feeling her efforts will not make him opens his eyes, she stops caressing his face, pulling her hand away and whispers softly to his ear.

"Lu…"

He refuses to move. As if he doesn't hear her.

Her hand once again touch him. This time on his slim yet strong shoulder. And whispers again.

"Wake up, Lu. I'm going to work in a minute."

Now he gives her a reply by tightening his hold on her waist. Yet he still won't open his eyes.

She sighs at his antic. Sure he can be a baby sometimes. Eventhough she finds it cute when he is being spoiled, she prefers if he does it later after all their activities for the day have finish.

Since it is useless using her voice him to wake him up, she tries another way. She gets her face closer to his and touch his cheek with her lips. Sensing he still won't move, she kisses his eyelid, forehead, nose and back to his cheek.

This time, with both eyes still close, he starts to show a little smile and that makes her giggle. She pinches his cheek fondly, insisting him to open his beautiful chocolate orbs. He winces while chuckling, before finally meeting her smiling face. He always know the fact that she is a goddess, yet every time he wakes up to see this lady, she can always make him astonished by her beauty.

He rolls over so that he can clearly see her. When he is comfortable enough, he moves his right arm back to her waist. Looking at her sleepily while smiling.

"Isn't it too early for work?"

The woman raises a brow, thinking how sunlight illuminates almost the entire room eventhough she only opened half of the curtain. Without looking at the clock, it is obvious that the day has begun from some hours ago.

Once again, his cheek is being pinched by her fingers, "Maybe it's too early for a night worker like you. However as for me, I'm ready to be scolded by Taeyeon for coming late."

He chuckles at her answer, "Well, it is not my fault that the space is best observable at night. And working at night feels good, you know."

"How so?"

His smile softens, making him look more radiant. Even if he has just woken up, with slightly red eyes and disheveled hair, he has something that makes her unable to turns away.

"Because in the dark of night, the twinkling light of stars help me to see everything in the most beautiful way."

_It reminds me of you._

She waits for him to continue, but he just stares back and keep silent, as if he is also waiting for her answers.

"I'd never knew a physicist who is familiar to numbers is also good with words."

He pouts a bit, slightly disappointed she fails to catch the meaning behind his words. But even if she gets it, he knows that she isn't the type of woman who is easily be flattered. She will take it as a compliment, just like what everybody – whether it's a man with obvious intention or a kind, (actually jealous) woman – say to her because she is a talented designer, has a perfect body with beautiful face, she is also very very kind and sincere. She will reply back as if it is just formalities.

Still, he refuses to think that he is one of those people. He is not her everybody. He is her special one.

The changing expression of his face makes her confused. Just before he was smiling as if he had the best dream, but now he frowns like it turns out to be a nightmare.

She has plenty of male friends, older to younger from her age, and she understands enough the habbit of a guy at almost each age level. Yet this guy before her is someone with a difficult to understand personality. Sometimes he can smiles like an angel, mischievous like a little rascal, and even fierce like a gangster. Most people say he is hard to be reach.

She doesn't know the true reason why people get those impression of him. It maybe because he prefers to keep close all about himself.

However, they are pulled by him because he makes them curious.

She places her hand on his chest. He may look skinny, but she can feels the hard muscle beneath the blue shirt he wears.

"What's with the frown?"

Her soft sound bringing him back to reality. He holds the hand on his chest with an unoccupied one and tightening another hand that has been on her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"What do you say if I drive you to work?"

She blinks a couple of times before smiling softly.

"It's better if you stay and sleep. You're going to give a lecture this afternoon, right?"

It's not the first time he offers to drive her. However, almost each time she has to refuse, not because she doesn't like the idea, she is actually grateful, but looking at his tired eyes, and thinking he only gets to sleep in the morning concerns her. With his unorganized lifestyle, she has to make sure he has enough rest and nutrition or else he will easily get sick.

He caresses the back of her hand with his thumb. He used to do that when he is sleepy.

"Yeah… The professor has a meeting with other university so he asked me to replace him… since it's almost exam week."

She uses her other hand which isn't being held by him to reach his head and stroke his soft hair. His bangs is begining to get longer, almost reaching his eyebrows. Maybe on the weekend, she will cut his hair a bit to make it neat.

His eyes starts to feel heavy. And her hand is very soft and warm.

Before he falls back to sleep, she has to remind him a few things.

"I've made you pancakes for breakfast. Don't forget to eat before you leave. And drink a lot of water."

He manages to answer with a hum. Even if he is starting to float, her voice is clear on his ear.

"Taking a nap is better than coffee. And please, try to reduce smoking."

His already closed orbs showing back due to her last advice. It is the most frequent order he gets from her plus the most difficult one to do.

She raises a brow, knowing he will brings out an argument. But he knows better than to object her.

With a heavy sigh, he closes his eyelids back. "I'll try."

"Good."

She plays with his hair a bit more, deciding she will leave after he is deep in sleep. She can always make an excuse for coming late.

She thought he has fallen asleep when he speaks sleepily, "What time will you be coming home?"

"Around 8 pm, I guess. There are still some gown that needed to be fixed before Sunday."

His hold on both her hand and waist begin to loose.

"Then I'll pick you up… I'm off duty at the observatory tonight…"

"You're not going with motorcycle?"

He gives her another hum before answering, "I'll just take subway today…"

He rarely goes with subway since, according to him, it is troublesome. He hates to be in a crowded and narrow place. And it shakes a lot, making him uncomfortable to stand or even sit. But as much as he hates it, when he is not in the mood to ride or simply tired he will go with subway.

Plus there is a subway little coffee shop which serves the best coffee in this town.

"Alright then. I'll wait for you. Now, have a good rest."

She begins to sit upright and fix the blanket to cover him. Then moves to stands up from the bed.

However, he can't get to sleep before one thing.

"I haven't gotten my morning kiss yet."

She furrows at his blunt request. If this goes on, she doesn't know if an excuse will be tolerated by her friends.

So, she bends down and gives him a peck on his lips.

But he has another intention. When she starts to back away, he pulls her until she falls back to the bed and half of her body lies on top of him.

He doesn't miss the chance to take her breath away…

And she doesn't care what her friends will do to her if she shows up at noon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC


End file.
